The Perfect Crime
by Anonymous D. Disclosure
Summary: Dark Wolf is wanted all over HK, but now in Japan, the town hero Cherry Blossom doesn't like his act, but unknown to her, her night crime foe is her pathetic nerdy tutor. Will Syaoran be able to make the perfect crime? Or will everything end in a total me
1. Prologue

  
The Perfect Crime Prologue 

__

Well, this story is dedicated to all the great fanfiction writers out there, yes even those small skimpy one-shot writers out there, I'm sooooo dumbfounded for not finding this website earlier, you all have such great stories, some of those stories who I have read I most probably didn't review, I never really started to review till a few months ago, I'm sorry.  
Well is this a dedication thingy or my story? Let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own CCS or it's characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it, no I think I'd be starting up the next story line for the next season of CCS.  
CLAMP owned them and abandoned them!!!! They did a great job making something so amazing, and making that new manga that stars our favorite couple, but I would have continued it if I were them!

A shadow raced with the wind, as it jumped rooftop to rooftop, no one noticing, the quiet and swift movement of the creature in the dark.  
It came to a halt, and then jumped down in front of the Hong Kong National Bank. If you looked carefully you would see the masked creature smirking, jumping on the roof of the building, and then going down silently through the stair case from the top.

Video cameras everywhere, almost impossible to get through not noticed . . . _Almost_. In the cool air flowing trough the short chestnut hair of the creature, swaying it, playing with it. He let out his breath, white smoke showing its existence, mumbling something under his breath, all cameras started to explode quietly, one by one.

The creature walked around the place feely, no care in the world, he did everything with such ease, as if there was no way he could fail, no flaw in his perfect plan. Soon he reached his destination . . . The volt, not just any volt, the most heavily guarded, most precious volt there is in all of Hong Kong. As if accepting the challenge that waited ahead of him, he nodded his head, to confirm his mission. He walked up towards the volt, and with his black gloved right hand touched the handle of it.

_Should I explode this thing to bits, burn it, or do it the good old fashion way and hack the code?_ He pondered the though for a bit just wondering what he thought would be the best solution. _I chose the quickest way . . . explode it! Give those nasty little people a bigger fright then ever._ He smiled to himself, the frowned, _but how would they feel, if they saw a melted bank volt door, and I'm sure there is more then one layer, I'd have to at least hit it a couple of times, and the police and security would probably hear it, and be here in a mater of second, burning is just as fun anyways._

Stuffing his hands through his robes, he tock out a globe, and formed it into a sword, he then took out an ofuda. It was labeled with all these Chinese scriptures, he through it in the air and yelled out, "Ka shin shourai!" The enchantment paper flew to the dull part of his sword, as if out off attraction, once they connected a blast of fire exploded in the room. After all the flames dried out, the masked creature stepped forward to see a circle entrance through the volt, with melted metal as its outline.

He walked through his created whole and into the volt, he was surrounded by gold, silver, money, any valuable thing you name it, it was there. He smiled to himself as he snapped his figures and it all disappeared. Then of course no plan was perfect, the alarm started to ring, and the creature turned around quickly to be greeted by at least one hundred cops.  
"Oh, what a surprise, the Dark Wolf, long time no see," a chubby cop stepped forward a smile plastered on his face, he relaxed and smirked, "Oh, it's just you Hitmatru, I thought there would be actual cops for the protection of the most precious volt in all of Hong Kong."

The cop no longer smiled, a deep frown was now seen upon his face. "This time you're not going to slip away!" He yelled at him. "I think you're quite mistaken, I think I'll slip away just as easily as before, with no difficulty, just as all those other times, how long have you been trying to catch me now? Six months isn't it? Isn't it time for you to except the fact that you will never catch me?"

"Shut up! I'll show you! Everyone open fire!" Captain Hitmatru yelled at the group of cops behind him. Bullets started to fly everywhere but once a singe shot not near him, he suddenly just disappeared in thin air. The captain scrolled. "So, so predictable Hitmatru, get a new strategy!" The voice echoed through the volt. "Stop being a coward and show yourself!" He yelled out. "Me a coward? You surely lot you mind working on my case, old man," His voice said again.

He then appeared right in front of the officer. "Surprised?" he asked sarcastically. "What in Kami's name are you waiting for shoot him!" The figure back away just far enough from the captain, and placed his sword in front of him. As the bulleted started to fly again he didn't disappear, no he stood his ground and blacked all the bullets with his sword.

The captain was madder then ever, and the creature in front of him just smiled. "Give up yet?" He asked. "On my dead body!" He fat man retorted. "I would be honored to kill you, but right now I'm kind of lazy, ah maybe next time." With that he disappeared again, and soon appeared on the roof. "Suckers!" He yelled below him, but soon had to cover his eyes from the light that shown upon him. "Drop you weapon and put your hands up in the air, we have the place completely surrounded!" A voice called out.

"Okay, okay I know save your breath, but sorry gentlemen, but today is not your lucky day." He called back towards them, taking out another enchantment he trough it in the air and call to its assistance, lightning soon started to strike near him, and then one by one, each helicopter was hit, falling to the ground. "So long!" He called down to them as he started to jump rooftop to rooftop.

"Damn it!" Hitmatru yelled as he through down his cap. "He got away again!" He yelled. "Take it easy sir, we'll get him next time," a police officer next to him told him and he put a hand on his shoulder, "next time . . ." He repeated. "It's always next time," Hitmatru complained his voice softer now. "When will it be this time?" He asked as he walked away his head low.

The figure climbed through a window in an apartment building, and lay on the bed. The door soon swung open to reveal a calm smiling azure eyed teen, with a raven haired girl at his side. "Xiao Lang! Where have you been!?" He yelled at him her ruby eyes blazing with anger. "Calm down Meiling, I was just out for a walk," he told her with ease. "Then why are you wearing those disgusting clothes!?" She yelled angrily. He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever!" she yelled as she turned on her heals and left the room. "Hello my cute descendant," The other teen said with a smile. "Back so soon I see, where did you hide your prize this time?" He asked a smile still on his face. The other boy rolled his eyes, "In the closet Eriol," he told him frowning.

"My, my, my, how are we going to take all this to Japan?" He asked, as Syaoran jolted from his relaxed position on his bed, "WHAT!?!" HE yelled.

"Have you gotten deaf my cute descendant?" Eriol asked amused.

"We can't go to Japan!" Syaoran argued, "Oh yes we can!" He heard Meiling yell from the living room.

"Better start packing Xiao Lang, we're leaving tomorrow morning, and you have lots of packing to do," Ha said smirking as he left the room, and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Stupid, annoying, always smiling Hiragizawa," Syaoran mumbled as he changed his clothes and started to pack his suitcases.

_Japan . . ._

A girl sat on the edge of a building looking upon the down below her, her auburn hair swaying with wind; she shut her eyes, letting the calmness of the night play by her. Dress in a tight black mini skirt, a matching black top that had pink sparkles on in, glistering in the moon light. Her black gloved hands balanced her, as they held the floor. Her knee high clack boots, that kicked now and then, her black cape that swayed in the same motions with her hair, and of course her black mask over her eyes.

Sirens started to make their way to her head, as her emerald orbs opened, as she stood up and started to follow the noise, except she made her way there my flying in the night sky. They stopped in front of a convenience store, the teen girl sighed, as she watched from her position. _When will they learn, not much money comes form these stores, and they're obviously not in there by the end of the day._ "They have hostages!" She heard on officer say.

"That's it," she mumbled as she flew to the ground the light pink wings on her back disappearing, as her foot touched the ground, unseen to the cops in front of her. She tiptoes to the back of the building as smashed through a window, as she entered the store.  
"Hey look it's Cherry Blossom!" A small girl cheered pointing her finger at the girl who just smashed through the window.

"You!" A guy with a gun yelled as he turned around to face her.

"Eh, she doesn't look so tuff Boss," A guy next to him sneered.

"Shoot her," the boss said calmly, they started to fire at her, but she was out off sight, her movement to fast to follow. Still shooting hopelessly the men soon ran out of bullets. A wand appeared in her hand, as she pulled out a card and tapped it with it, yelling "Firey!" A form appeared as it cast fire upon the criminals. They were burnt as the blinked, and then ran out of the store, only to be caught by the police.

The hostages soon filed out as the figure started in the air, wings perched on her back, as the night sky swallowed her image. She flew till she reached her home, and lay on her bed, a stuffed yellow toy breathing next to her. She smiled ash she changed into her pajamas and when to sleep.

YAY!!!! This is my new story, it's finally out! Well okay there is so much for me to say, so listen up.

Of course I'm having a contest, it starts once you have read this. You have to guess what my country is, not where I live, like my origin. YA I know it sounds gay, my friends mad me do it, this is how it goes, in your reviews you guess where u think I come from, my friends r not aloud to participate! Only 1 guess per review! If u do more, you guesses r automatically disqualified, this contest will last 4 weeks, in other words a month. I will post up in my settings, and in my stories what were guessed wrong. If you win the prize will be me drawing you your favorite character in 1 of my stories, yes, it can be CCS or a character I totally created, and a preview of whats ganna happen next in my next chapter(s) of your fav of my stories, u can pic 2 if ya lik. I will pronounce the winner once the person guesses right, then u are to somehow give me ur e-mail address, if I don't already got it, and I will send you your prize. If no one wins in those 4 weeks no one gets a prize, if when I check my reviews and more then 1 person guessed right u all get the prize, I will be giving hints every now and then in my updated so plzzzz RR!!!!!

I would also like to thank v4n3s5aCH4N cuz she mentioned me in her first fic's chapter, so this is my appreciation thingy. Good luck on your fic and I hope u get lots of reviews!!!! You should check out her story sometime, it's a Inuyasha fic.

Hope u enjoyed!

**Qleo-chan**


	2. Dark Wolf Meets Cherry Blossom

**The Perfect Crime**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
**_Dark Wolf meets Cherry Blossom_**

* * *

"Monster wake up!" Sakura bolted out of her bed, hearing the very disgusting voice of her older brother.  
  
Sakura looked at her alarm clock lazily; her eyes gradually grew wide, "HOE!! It's 7:55!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" Sakura yelled as she rushed out of bed, and did her 60 sec 'get ready for school' thing.  
  
"What else is new," she could hear Touya mumble down stairs.  
  
"I WERD WHERT!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she was brushing her teeth.  
  
She rushed down the stairs and grabbed a toast, and then she hurriedly tried to pull her rollerblades on.  
  
"Looks like a monster, acts like a monster, sounds like a monster, is there anything about you that doesn't relate to a monster?" Touya teased and she was going to kick him in the shin, but her father walked in, "Good morning Touya, Sakura," their father greeted.  
  
"Hi Otou-san!" Sakura yelled as she finished putting on her rollerblades than opened the door.  
  
"Ja, Otou-san!" Sakura called back as she raced out the door, and to school.  
  
Sakura arrived at school, and was able to rush in her classroom, right when the bell rang.  
  
"Hey, Saku!" he friends cheered, as Sakura came to her seat near the back, with the rest of her friends.  
  
"Hey, C, T, N, R sup?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Same old, same old," Rika replied.  
  
"I heard we were getting a transferred student here from Hong Kong," Chicharu told them.  
  
"Do you think he'll be hot?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Who knows," Chiharu said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well I heard he's a real nerd," Tomoyo piped in.  
  
Naoko, Rika, And Chicharu all stuck out their tongs in disgust.  
  
Sakura giggled at her friends' childish behavior.  
  
"Settle down class!" Terada sensei called, Rika blushed a bit, but never the less she took her place.  
  
"Now, we have a new exchanged student here from Hong Kong, I would like you all to pay respect to him, because he sure can accomplish more then any of you dim witted airheads," he told them, he was pretty frustrated, he has the lowest average homeroom class, over half the class failed their last math test. And some of the ones that passed did it barley.  
  
"This is Li, Syaoran," Terada introduced as a teenaged boy walked in, he was pretty tall, with neat chocolate hair that half covered his amber eyes, that kind of suck out, while when you look at him the words '_nerd, geek'_, and '_book worm'_ pops out, when u look into his eyes the words _'Passionate, dangerous'_ and _'mysterious'_ seem to be the exact words to describe him.  
  
Though, Sakura noticed that not many people seemed to notice his eyes, and if they did, they just didn't see its depth.  
  
"Okay Li, you will sit . . ." he looked around trying to decide where to sit his new student. Most kids coward and tried to hide themselves as if that would stop their teacher from sitting the nerd next to them.  
  
"How about, behind Kinomoto-san," he said.  
  
"Kinomoto please raise your hand," Sakura obediently raised her hand, and Syaoran headed off to his new seat.  
  
"I feel for you," Chiharu whispered towards her before Syaoran came to his seat.  
  
"Right now on with the lesson," Terada started to scribble notes away on the board while Sakura just stared blankly at the gibberish.  
  
"Right, now because of your terrible marks in your last test, you all will have to re-do it tomorrow," he informed them once the bell rang.  
  
"And I hope to see you all do a better job this time!" he yelled as the students rushed out off the class.

* * *

"Did you see what he was wearing!?" Rika shrieked once they were on their lunch break.  
  
"I mean I get it when the gangsters wear baggy pants, but he seriously needs to check out something his size," Naoko commented.  
  
"Completely, and did you see how he wore his shirt!?" Rika started again.  
  
"Tucking in shirts is a definite no, no," Chiharu said wagging her finger.  
  
"Ya but he has nice eyes," Sakura said unconsciously.  
  
"So what, you have nice eyes too, Sakura," Naoko said shaking her head.  
  
"And his hair is so perfect it freaky the shit out of me!" Chiharu said shaking.  
  
"All he needs is a makeover," Tomoyo said evilly.  
  
"And how do you expect to do that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't, all I'm saying is that he needs one,"  
  
"And badly," Rika said finishing her fries.  
  
After school Sakura skated slowly just looking at her surroundings. Not noticing the rock ahead of her she tripped, and when she finally gained her balance, she was going high speed down the hill.  
  
"Watch out!" she called out seeing a figure in front of her, but it was too late, she crashed into the boy, papers were flying around them.  
  
Sakura got up and rubbed her head, when she gained her sight she saw the teenager picking up the millions of papers the fell.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized realizing what she just did.  
  
She went on her knees to help him but he jus looked up with those familiar amber eyes that hid behind his glasses.  
  
"Fuck off," he said rudely grabbing the papers that she gathered from her.  
  
"Gosh, I said I was sorry," she told him.  
  
"Well I don't need your sorry, what good would it do for me?!" he yelled at her and finished gathering his stuff; he glared at her, and walked off.  
  
_'Talk about attitude,'_ Sakura told herself, but just shrugged it off and skated away.

* * *

"Night, Kero," Sakura said as she flew out her window and circled the area.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary was happening," Sakura said.  
  
Just then her pink cell phone rang; she picked it up and clicked the talk button.  
  
_"Sakura?"_ came the familiar voice of Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," Sakura said.  
  
_"Oh Sakura, I wish you would let me tape you,"  
_  
"No way, it's too dangerous for you," Sakura said sternly.  
  
_"Please,"_  
  
"No,"  
  
_"Please,"  
_  
"No,"  
  
_"Please,"_  
  
"No,"  
  
_"Please,"_  
  
"No,"  
  
_"Please,"_  
  
"No,"  
  
_"Please,"_  
  
"No,"  
  
_"Please,"_  
  
"No,"  
  
_"Please,"_  
  
"Fine," Sakura gave in.  
  
_"I love you, I love you, I love you!"_ her voice rang through the phone.  
  
"But not this time, next time, okay?" Sakura said.  
  
_"Oh, fine,"_ Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Good now I have to go Ja," And with that Sakura hung up the phone.  
  
Sakura was about to head home when she noticed fire on the Main St., she flew down to see what was going on.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, some man wearing all black, with a little bit of green here and there, Chinese robes.  
  
But what surprised her was that he was sending flames through what seemed to be this sword.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura yelled as she landed next to him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura growled.  
  
He turned and starred at her, "I'm trying to burn this door to bank down," he said as if it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"Well then stop," Sakura told him.  
  
"And why would I stop? Because a puny girl told me to? Sorry babe, not this millennium," he said as he got back to work.  
  
Sakura was burning red in furry, "I'll show you!" Sakura took out her watery card.  
  
"Release and dispel!" Sakura ordered, the man was soaked and his flames burned out.  
  
"Why don't you go mind your own business?" he said frustrated squeezing the water out from the rim of his shirt.  
  
"This is my business, I'm the town's hero, I have to protect it from harm," Sakura said mater-of-factly.  
  
He stared at her blankly then broke in fits of laughter.  
  
"You crack me up, you? Oh _puh-lease_," he said whipping away fake tears of laughter.  
  
"What's your name anyways, _Pretty-In-Pink_?" he said laughing again.  
  
"No, it's Cherry Blossom," Sakura said in offense.  
  
"Well I'm Sorry, Cherry, but the Dark Wolf don't bow down to no one," he said seriously now.  
  
"You're such a bastard!" Sakura yelled at the Dark Wolf.  
  
"And you're a preppy freak, now leave me alone, can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Well—" Sakura was cut off because the police just arrived.  
  
_"Put your hands up in the air, we've got you surrounded,"_ the voice called.  
  
"Now look what you've done!" he growled  
  
He pulled out what looked to be an enchantment, he through it in the air, and stuck out his sword horizontally, it flew to the sword like a magnate, and wind erupted from no where.  
  
Dust flew everywhere, and it blew strong.  
  
When it finally died down the Dark Wolf was no where in sight, and everyone was left there dumbfounded.

* * *

Yay this like took me forever, finally I got the first chapter for TPC out!!!!  
  
Plzzz review!!!  
  
Ugg this took long enough.  
  
Anyways this is how the contest is progressing . . . .  
  
**_Africa - 1: This is not tecnicaly wrong, but if no 1 can guess the contanant (country) then Sieg1308 wins!  
  
South America - 2  
  
England - 2  
  
The Pacific Rim. - 1  
  
Portugal - 1  
  
Canada - 2  
  
Philippines - 1  
  
Near a forest - 1  
  
On Asia minor - 1  
  
Japan - 2  
  
China - 2  
  
U.S. - 2  
  
Russia - 1  
  
Australia - 1  
  
Ireland - 1  
  
South Africa - 2  
  
Mali - 1  
  
The Ivory Coast - 1  
  
New Guinea - 1  
  
Senegal - 1  
  
Spain - 1  
  
Nicaragua - 1  
  
Benin – 1  
  
_**Thank u to all who guessed and will guess.  
  
**_CONTEST ENDS: JULY 13th 2004_**  
  
Enjoy and plzz review!!!!  
  
O ya _**Mission Superstar**_ is going to come out soon well on Syaoran's b-day which is also the day the contest ends, for more details check out me settings.  
  
Qleo-chan 


End file.
